Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Blue ChuChu vs. Buzzblob The battle of the gelatinouss blobs with similar appearances. Both have electricity coursing through them and as such cannot be damaged with the sword, which will actually damage Link instead. Additionally, giant versions of both must be fought as mini-bosses (Big Blue ChuChu and Giant Buzzblob respectively). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : they seem almost too similar to me. i dont think itd be an interesting fight but i will stay neutral for the time being. Oni Link 18:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. There's something awesome about these electric blob monsters. Portal-Kombat : : just to similar for me. and i dont like chus/chuchu/etc.'--C2' 21:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not going to oppose, but I just don't feel it. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : : They seem similar enough.. just boring. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 21:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : :Looks good enough for me--'Shade Link' Kamaro vs. Tott Battle of the dancers. I don't think I need to say anything more.--MaloMart (talk) 19:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : But one is undead and gives a mask, the other is just creepy and teaches a song. Not too similar, in my opinion. The Rosa Sisters are dancers; why aren't they up here? :( —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :: : The Rosa Dancers and Kamaro are kind of related, and I thought Kamaro was cooler. If I made it Rosa Dancers vs. Tott people would ask why Kamaro's not in it.--MaloMart (talk) 19:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC)}} ::: : That is true. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : I liked both of these characters and the rewards they gave you. Portal-Kombat : : I actually like this a lot. The connection is very vague as Baltro said, but I still really like this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : I was a bit doubtful of this one at first, but I find I actually like it. Nice one. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : :one of the more creative entries ive seen in a while, nice.'--C2' 20:59, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : :The connection is a little obscure, but the it is there. That makes this a good fight, in my opinion; the more creative fights are like that. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : :WHAT?! I haven't supported it yet? I need a new memory that still has my old memories in it.--'Shade Link' : : I was going to suggest this next week. Oh well I like it no matter who suggests it.Midna Rocks. Pendants of Virtue vs. Pearls of the Goddesses Okay, since Ocarina of Time is apparently the perfect game, nothing can beat it, so I'll try another approach by using Wind Waker instead. Again, one of three is the reward for one of the first three dungeons of the game (save for Jabun), and all three are necessary towards obtaining the Master Sword. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : :I liked the similarities before, same here.—'Triforce' 14 19:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : Now, this is a less one-sided comparison which I like. Good! Portal-Kombat : : Same reason as before. Too obvious for my taste, and not interesting in my opinion. For the record, I don't see much of a difference other than the appearance and a small bit of backstory, and it seems like it has a good chance of becoming a game vs. game fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : hey, i like the connection.'--C2' 20:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : Nice idea. Good luck! Midna Rocks : : I hate these "I'm the only oppose" deals. It makes me look too picky. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : Don't worry, Xykeb. I oppose it too. It's just a bit too obvious for my taste.--MaloMart (talk) 23:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : You're not being picky, Xykeb. I oppose for the same reasons. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : :I have no idea how it is too "obvious", so I am supporting.--'Shade Link' Cyclok vs. Vaati Both bosses with a very similar battle for at least part of the fight.Midna Rocks : : That's pretty much where the similarities end, though. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : Cyclok just isn't that caliber of villain. Portal-Kombat : : Are there even any similarities besides them being bosses? Diachronos (talk) 01:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :: : According to the Vaati (Four Swords) article, Vaati's first phase was similar to Cyclok's fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:16, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::: : He also has a similar strategy in four swords adventures. Midna Rocks : : One is a major villain, the other just another boss. Sorry. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : :Looks a little good for me. Good enough to win my vote.--'Shade Link' : : dont hate, but dont love it either. just kinda.....in the middle for me.'--C2' 15:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Floor Master (Wind Waker) vs. Zant's Hand Battle of the rune covered hands. Metroidhunter32 23:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : We already had Wallmaster vs. Zant's Hand, and I never saw any runes on the Floormaster.--MaloMart (talk) 23:17, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : There were runes on its hands in Wind Waker, at least odd purplish designs if nothing else. Portal-Kombat : : Um....ok? That's a very strained connection. It's like doing Link vs. Ralph just because they're both swordsmen with hats.... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, one floats, the other ground-based. One appears in several places, the other only in one dungeon. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : :Both are annoying, both are dark hands/arms, both have runes, both look cool, both try to steal something necessary to complete the dungeon, must I go on?--'Shade Link' : : well, there simialar enough but i hated the floor master, and zants hand was to easy.'--C2' 15:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Darknut (Twilight Princess) vs. Odolwa Battle of the large sword-wielding bosses/mini-bosses. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 16:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC)